Flame Magic
is a type of magic that involves the creation and manipulation of fire. Description .|left]]Flame Magic is a type of magic that consists of generating and controlling fire. The strength and duration of the flames that are generated depends on the amount of magic power that the user possesses. It is dangerous magic and can cause severe damage if it is not controlled correctly. Notable applications of this magic are: *Creating fiery explosions. *Conjuring fireballs and/other forms of flame-based projectiles. *Projecting streams of flames. *Lighting a fire. *Summoning fiery meteors. As with other elemental magic, Flame Magic has its advantage and disadvantages. Fire element can be weakened by the lack of oxygen in the air and can be opposed by water/ice-based attacks as well as useless against fire-resistant materials. Even so, fire element has an advantage against wind-based attacks as oxygen from the said element can make the flames stronger. While it's possible to repel flame-based attacks and/or disperse them all together with wind element, it takes a considerable skill to perform such feat. List of Flame Magic Spells Flaming Arrow Spell Flaming Arrow Spell is a spell that when used, conjures an armor-piercing arrow made of pure flames that can both damage and burn any target it hits from the tip of the user's wand. The firepower and damage inflicted with this spell depend on the user's skill. Fireball Spell Fireball Spell is a spell that when used, conjures a searing condensed ball of flames which explodes upon impact, simultaneously damaging and burning target. The severity of the inflicted damage and size of the conjured fireball depends on the user's skill. Spark Flame Spell Spark Flame Spell is a spell that when used, projects a large fiery projectile from the tip of caster's wand which explode after traveling for short distance or upon impact on the target. While its firepower and accuracy depends of caster's mastery with it, the spell more ideal in medium range combat as the conjured projectile cannot travel very far. Hexflame Spell Hexflame Spell ' is a spell that when used, conjures a salvo of six small, condensed balls of fire which spread in conical manner from the tip of user's wand like shotgun shells. While its firepower and damage inflicted by this spell depends on user's skills, the spell has relatively medium range and less emphasizing accuracy. Path of Cinder Spell 'Path of Cinder Spell ' is a spell that when used, summons a trail of damaging fiery pillars from the ground which also burns anyone who caught in its path. The inflicted damage, number of pillars, and its range are depend on user's skill. Mark of Flame Spell 'Mark of Flame Spell ' is a spell that when used, summons a fiery magic sigil in front of the caster which burns anyone who caught into it as well as temporarily make them more suspectible to heat. The duration of the spell as well as inflicted damage depends on the caster's skill with it. Flame Strike Spell 'Flame Strike Spell ' is a spell that when used, temporarily boosts the potency of the caster's flame magic, making their flame-based spells more effective. The duration of the spell, as well as how good its effects depends on the caster's skill with it. Flame Shield Spell 'Flame Shield Spell ' is a spell that when used, creates fire-resistant barrier around the target which make them less suspectible to flame-based magic. The duration of the spell, and how good the barrier's resistance against fiery punishments depends on the caster's skill with it. Volcanic Ray Spell 'Volcanic Ray Spell is a spell that when used, summons a ball of heat energy above caster's head from which a beam of heat scorches the ground around her in circular pattern, creating fiery pillar-like explosions. The duration of the spell as well as inflicted damage depends on the caster's skill with it. Flame Shot Spell Flame Shot Spell is a spell that when casted, fires a condensed, volatile ball of fire from the tip of caster's wand which explosion set everything around its blast radius aflame like molotov or napalm grenade. The amount of generated flame and range depends on the caster's skill with it. Ring of Destruction Spell Ring of Destruction Spell ' is a spell that when used, creates a magic sigil in front of the caster which periodically releases a devastating pillar of fire. The duration of the spell and inflicted damage are depend on the caster's skill with it. Shine Explosion Spell 'Shine Explosion Spell ' is a fusion magic where two witches combine their powers together all while chanting out ''Bolsch Royce Fridorana!, calling forth tremendous, fiery explosion that strong enough to level an entire building. The inflicted damage and the spell's blast radius depend on both skill and synchronization rate between the caster. In Teri Terio manga, Akko and Diana resorted to use this spell against Seconhand Shop owner who trying to escape after they discovered him forging Chariot Costume. Though both witches managed to knock him out and destroyed his shop in process, the blast also slightly injured Akko with Diana emerged unharmed thanks to her conjured magical barrier. Draconic Volcano Spell '''Draconic Volcano Spell is a spell that when used, projects a stream of fire from the tip of caster's wand like flamethrower, albeit with firepower and temperature comparable to dragons' fiery breath. Inflicted damage and amount of projejcted flames depend on caster's mastery over it. Flare Splash Spell Flare Splash Spell is a spell that when used, summons small meteorites that rain down around the caster, injuring anyone it hits. This spell must be used with precaution, as the summoned meteorites struck random spots and still has the chance to struck unintended target or the caster. Rapid Fire Spell Rapid Fire Spell is a spell that when used, conjures a magic sigil in front of the caster which spew forth one or more searing rocks coated in flames that home in on enemies like missiles. The number of unleashed projectiles, the duration, and firepower of each projectiles depend on caster's skill with it. Meteor Crash Spell Meteor Crash Spell ''' is a spell that when used, summons a large meteor that crashing to the ground near the target. This spell must be used with precaution and perfect mastery, as the resulting impact of the summoned meteor will create damaging shockwave which can harm anyone in its range which includes the caster herself. Flame Rondo Spell '''Flame Rondo Spell is a combination of Flame Magic and broom dance technique. The caster first conjures flames with her broom before dancing with it, all while generating rapid, omni-directional waves of inferno where each wave more damaging than the last. As the caster is about to conclude her fiery dance, she generates a final wave of scorching heat that covers a wide radius, reducing everything within the range into ashes. While appeared to be physically taxing, this unique flame magic spell suits Amanda very well. Gallery ffff.png|Diana using basic Flame Magic 7789a12ee7ca2b5d0728970ede4b0777.jpg Category:Magic Category:Spells